I Love You Most
by Suichi Shinozuka
Summary: Ch.3. Dengan ekspresinya, alis mengkerut penuh kenekatan, serta gigi yang menggertak, menggambarkan keberanian yang membara. Ketua preman itu melongo. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya pun melongo. Annie mendongakkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan siapa yang telah membelanya. Dengan sayup-sayup dan berkunang-kunang, ia pun melihat sosok laki-laki berkulit putih dan berambut pirang


**Dulu, ketika aku mendengar curhatan teman.**

**Tentang percintaannya.**

**Tentang menyukai seseorang, menjalin hubungan, mengobrol bersama, kencan,**

**Aku hanya bisa tertawa.**

**Ketika mendengar cerita tentang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

**Aku pun masih tertawa. **

**Ketika membuka pojok ramalan cinta di majalah, dan mendapat nasib buruk.**

**Aku hanya tertawa. **

**Ketika seorang teman menangis karena melihat lelaki yang dia suka berpacaran dengan gadis lain,**

**Aku tertawa**

**Ketika sahabat bertanya, "Kau tak pernah patah hati ya," **

**Aku semakin tertawa.**

'**Ku hanya bisa berbisik dalam relung hati,**

"**Ah, gimana ya…" **

**HARAPAN JIMAT CINTA**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Chapter 3 : I Love You Most**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

"Christa… Christa… bangunlah," bisik Mikasa sambil menggoyang tubuh mungil Christa yang terbaring lemas di kasur pada salah satu kamar penginapan.

Christa membuka matanya dengan sangat berat, ditambah dengan silaunya cahaya matahari yang menerangi korneanya, membuat pelupuk matanya tak bisa terbuka. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengembalikan pengelihatannya menjadi normal. Dengan sedikit menggeliat, dia mencoba untuk bangun.

"Kau sakit? Matamu agak bengkak…" kata Mikasa lagi dengan tatapan yang agak khawatir.

"Eh… Ya, aku sedikit pusing, tapi tak apa kok aku akan baik-baik saja, hehe. Terima kasih Mikasa," balas Christa sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mikasa tahu sahabatnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dia pasti sehabis menangis semalaman, terlihat dari wajah kusut dan lingkar matanya yang bengkak. Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa, yang jelas ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Armin.

"Christa, aku akan carikan es batu untuk mengopres matamu, ya. Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap, karena sejam lagi kita harus sarapan," bisik Mikasa sambil berdiri.

"Ah? Eh, tidak usah repot-repot, Mikasa. Terima kasih…" balas Christa dengan suara yang masih lemas.

"Oya, satu lagi…" Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya di daun pintu.

"Hmm?"

"Lain kali, jangan dipendam sendiri, Christa. Ceritakanlah padaku. Kita sahabat bukan?" kata Mikasa lembut. Kata-kata itu langsung menyeruak hangat di hati Christa, membuatnya sangat terharu dan ingin menangis lagi.

"We love you most, Christa," lanjut Mikasa sambil tersenyum, kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Christa meringis, berusaha agar sisi cengengnya tidak keluar lagi. "I love you too, always…."

"Besok kita sudah akan pulang! Ayo kita lebih bersenang-senang!" teriak Sasha sambil berjalan mengitari warung-warung menuju kuil.

"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, jangan membuatku malu, Sasha," balas Mikasa dengan tatapan tajam yang menakutkan, dan diikuti tawa kecil Christa.

"Ngomong-ngomong cepat juga matamu sembuh ya," gumam Mikasa ketika melihat mata Christa yang sudah membaik.

"Benarkah? Hahaha, mungkin karena Mikasa yang menyembuhkan?" balas Christa sambil mencolek lengan sahabatnya jahil. Mikasa hanya tersenyum lega.

"Whowhoo… sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang menarik ya," tanya Sasha yang sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau selalu ketiduran, Sasha," sahut Mikasa, membuat pipi gadis berambut merah bata itu mengembung ngambek.

Akhirnya , mereka sampai di jalan besar. Aneh, orang-orang pada berkerumun, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka. Firasat Christa mengatakan, ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus, karena kebanyakan dari mereka ketakutan, dan berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi, ada juga yang bersorak-sorak seperti menginginkan seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sisanya, hanya berusaha menonton, entahlah, sepertinya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa ini ramai-ramai?" tanya Sasha heran. Christa berusaha menerobos segerombolan orang itu. Entah kenapa hatinya tidak tenang. Langkah Christa pun diikuti oleh kedua teman lainnya.

Mereka pun sampai dan alangkah kagetnya mereka bertiga ketika melihat Annie sendirian dan dikerumuni banyak berandalan! Para berandalan berpakaian serba hitam dan bertampang sangar itu mengepung Annie yang telah memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Tatapannya tajam, seakan ingin menghajar semua orang-orang itu.

"Hei nona, berani juga kau menampakkan dirimu disini, ya," kata salah satu berandalan itu sambil mendekati Annie. Gadis itu terkesiap, dan mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, bersiap untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Balas Annie dingin, tapi itu malah membuat segerombolan lelaki berbadan besar dengan tattoo memenuhi lengan mereka itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dengar nona kecil. Berani juga kau memasang tatapan angkuh seperti itu pada kami. Tidakkah kau malu? Cih, wajah dan sifatmu sama busuknya seperti ayahmu!" bentak salah seorang komplotan diikuti tawa keras yang lain.

Kata-kata itu layaknya pisau bermata tajam yang telah menohok Annie. Air wajahnya seketika berubah. Bukannya menghantam mulut brengsek laki-laki itu, tangan Annie malah seketika lemas dan jatuh. Kuda-kudanya runyam, bahkan untuk berdiri pun susah baginya. Lututnya tak berhenti bergetar, dan jika kau berada sedikit saja lebih dekat pada gadis itu, kau akan mendengar isakan kecilnya dan air matanya yang terus menetes.

Yap, Annie menangis!

"Hei hei hei, seorang putri Leonhart menangis? Hahaha lemah sekali! Kau tahu, kau telah menjatuhkan kehormatan keluargamu, nona. Hahaha!" Tawa menyebalkan itu terus dilontarkan oleh lelaki berbaju serba hitam itu. Ia menarik rambut Annie keatas, membuat gadis berambut pucat itu sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Benar-benar tontonan yang menarik. Seorang Leonhart, gadis terkuat yang bisa membanting badan sekekar Reiner, meringis di depan mereka seperti anak kucing yang tak berdaya. Sontak, laki-laki itu tertawa kegelian sepuas-puasnya, diikuti teman-teman lainnya. Benar-benar lelaki yang menyebalkan dan membuat banyak orang geram. Tapi sayangnya, tak satupun orang yang berani melawan ketua dari perkumpulan berandalan kota itu.

Tak ada yang bisa menolong Annie.

Tidak, kau salah. Masih ada satu orang. Satu orang yang rela berusaha menjadi berani untuk Annie. Satu orang yang rela untuk menjadi lebih baik untuk Annie.

Christa sayup-sayup mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat itu. Seseorang yang berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa, terlihat berasal dari ujung pertokoan, berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, dan langsung berdiri gagah merentangkan tangannya di depan Annie yang masih terisak.

"PERGILAH KALIAN! JANGAN GANGGU DIA LAGI…..!"

Suara itu. Dengan ekspresinya, alis mengkerut penuh kenekatan, serta gigi yang menggertak, menggambarkan keberanian yang membara. Ketua preman itu melongo. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya pun melongo. Annie mendongakkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan siapa yang telah membelanya. Dengan sayup-sayup dan berkunang-kunang, ia pun melihat sosok laki-laki berkulit putih dan berambut pirang itu. Ya, dia mengenali orang itu dengan baik.

Armin!

Mata Mikasa terbelalak kaget. Telapak tangannya sampai menutup mulutnya agar ia tak spontan terpekik. Kemudian, bola matanya mengarah pada Christa yang kini berdiri terpaku di sampingnya. Ya, Christa hanya berdiri terpaku.

Ketua berandalan itu seketika tertawa geli dengan apa yang dilakukan Armin. Ia terus tertawa dan tertawa tanpa henti.

"Hey hey hey, drama macam apa ini? Apakah Annie seorang putri tidur dan kau adalah pangeran yang kesiangan? Hahaha! Mau apa kau? Melawanku? Dengan otot seperti tusuk dango itu? Hahaha! Kau berhasil membuatku kegelian!" tawa lelaki itu sambil menggerakkan sedikit otot besarnya.

Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Armin mundur.

"Pergilah Armin! Kau tak mungkin melawannya!" teriak Annie dengan suara parau.

Armin menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan kalah! Aku tidak akan kalah jika itu untuk melindungimu, Annie!"

Christa terkesiap. Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata paling hebat yang pernah ia dengar, dan terlontar dari orang yang selama ini dia suka. Kata-kata yang paling ia impikan. Kata-kata penuh harapan dan tekad. Tapi sayangnya, kata-kata itu bukanlah untuk dirinya.

Jari-jari Christa menggenggam dengan erat, dan bergetar dengan hebat. Wajahnya penuh keringat.

"Christa? Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Sasha khawatir. Mikasa hanya terdiam, tetapi dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah resah.

"Sombong sekali kamu bocah! Rasakan pelajaran dariku!" seketika lelaki itu mengayunkan lengannya dan PLAK! Kepalan tangan besar itu berhasil meninju pipi kiri Armin hingga Ia terpental 2 meter dan jatuh terhempas.

"KYAAAA!" Para siswa lain yang menonton hanya bisa berteriak histeris. Beberapa dari mereka lari ketakutan. Tapi sama sekali tidak menolong.

Preman itu mendekati tubuh Armin, dan menginjak perutnya. Terus diinjak, hingga Armin berusaha meronta pun, terus diinjak tanpa ampun.

"Erg, Hen… tikan…. ARGHH!" Teriak Armin di tengah kesakitannya yang luar biasa. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya membesar melawan sakit pada perutnya. Jari-jarinya yang gemetar, direntangkannya sekuat tenaga, berusaha merangkak pergi dari siksaan ini, tapi sia-sia. Kaki dengan otot bisep yang besar itu telah membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"BRAK!" bagai pelajaran terakhir, dengan segala rasa kesal dan kekuatan yang ada, berandalan itu mengakiri injakannya dengan injakan ultimate-nya yang paling keras. Berandal itu mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian menghempaskan tumit berlapis alas sepatu berbahan karet yang keras itu, menghantam tepat pada lambung lelaki bermata biru cerah itu.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH….!" Teriak Armin parau, sebelum akhirnya cairan putih mengalir dari mulutnya.

Melihat keadaan Armin yang mengenaskan, preman itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha! Segitu saja kekuatanmu, anjing kecil? Kekuatanmu tidak sebesar bualanmu! WKWKWKWK!"

Mata Armin berkunang-kunang. Tapi, di tengah kesakitannya, dengan samar ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pucat panjang tengah berdiri dengan berani di dekat mereka.

"Christa?! Apa yang kau—" Sasha terkejut dan melangkahkan kakinya maju untuk menjemput sahabatnya itu dari tingkah idiotnya. Tapi, belum saja melangkah jauh, bahunya sudah ditarik oleh Mikasa.

"Tonton saja dulu, kita lihat apa yang terjadi," bisik Mikasa dingin. Karena tak ada pilihan, akhirnya Sasha memilih diam. walau tangannya sudah gemas ingin menarik Christa dari masalah ini.

"Hey, siapa pula kamu?" perhatian berandal itu kini teralihkan karena Christa datang dengan pupil yang mengecil, dan alis mengkerut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah rasa takutnya yang luar biasa. Ia sedikit menggeram, dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, walau basah oleh keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

Christa mengambil ancang-ancang.

"PO… POLISI! MEREKA DISINI, TANGKAP MEREKA!" Teriak gadis berambut pucat itu dengan nyaring. Hal itu membuat preman itu terkesiap.

Para preman itu saling pandang. Dari mereka memancarkan kepanikan yang besar. Para orang-orang yang menonton bersorak riuh, membuat pimpinan mereka tampak kelimpungan.

"Cih! Pengecut memanggil polisi!" bentak preman itu, kemudian melarikan diri bersama teman-temannya, melindungi diri sebelum polisi benar-benar datang.

Dan polisi tidak benar-benar datang. Itu hanya bualan Christa untuk menakut-nakuti para preman itu.

Melihat para lelaki berbaju hitam itu lari terbirit-birit memakan mentah bualan Christa, membuat gadis kecil itu lega dan tertawa kecil dalam hati. "Hey, aku berhasil," bisiknya dalam hati. Ternyata tak sesulit yang ia bayangkan.

Baru saja ia membalikkan badan untuk menolong Armin, ternyata terlambat. Kini, Christa hanya terdiam membatu melihat mereka, dengan kulitnya yang dapat merasakan dinginnya desiran angin pada sore itu, membawa serpihan daun-daun kecil yang telah hancur berserakan.

Kini Armin pingsan tak berdaya, di pelukan erat penuh kasih Annie yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Hey Christa, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasha. Christa menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata kedua temannya itu mengikutinya.

"Eh, yah… aku mau membeli jimat cinta, kan tujuanku kesini untuk itu hehehe," balas Christa dengan senyum ceria. "Kalian mau membelinya juga? Apa kau tidak mau membelinya untuk Eren, Mikasa?"

Kedua temannya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Christ, menangislah," bisik Sasha.

"Eh?"

Mikasa memeluk tubuh gadis bermata tosca itu. Diikuti dengan pelukan Sasha.

"Jangan dipendam, Christa. Keluarkanlah kesedihanmu. Kita selalu ada untukmu," bisik Mikasa lembut.

"Benar Christ, hiks! Aku jadi menangis karena kau tidak menangis hiks!" kata Sasha dengan suara parau. Mereka memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

Christa terharu. Ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat yang selalu setia padanya. Selalu menemaninya, dan menangis untuknya. Bukannya air mata, malah senyum cerah yang terpancar di wajah gadis itu.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku mencintai kalian."

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

"Hm? Buat apa?" bisik Christa lembut.

"… kau tidak sedih?"

Dalam pelukan kedua temannya itu, Christa memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya mau orang yang aku sukai bahagia. Armin adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik. Armin pantas menerimanya. Dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai, adalah anugrah untuknya. Itu hadiah dari Tuhan. Dan aku tidak boleh mengacaukannya." Ucap Christa sambil tersenyum tipis.

Semburat merah mengacaukan wajah kedua sahabat Christa itu. Sasha dan Mikasa, tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata, yang entah kenapa terus mengalir bersama dengan rasa sakit, cinta dan kasihan yang bercampur aduk dalam hati mereka berdua, untuk sahabat mungil yang paling mereka cintai.

Wajah mereka kacau. Berwarna merah seperti tomat, alis mengerut dengan mata bengkak dan pipi yang basah diguyur air mata. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah Christa yang kala itu tersenyum dengan cerahnya.

"Hey ayo kita berkeliling kuil dulu sebelum pulang," ajak Sasha ceria.

"Tumben kau tidak membicarakan makanan," balas Mikasa diikuti pekikan ngambek Sasha.

"Iya, aku juga mau membeli jimat cinta lho, bweekk!" kata Sasha sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Untuk Connie ya?" gumam Mikasa santai.

"Bu… bukan! Bukan! Geezzz! Kau juga mau membeli untuk Eren kan?" pekik Sasha gemas.

"Bukan urusanmu, huh!" balas Mikasa dingin membuat Sasha semakin sebal. Christa benar-benar tertawa lepas melihat tingkah laku sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hey Mikasa, Sasha, Christa, kalian sedang apa disini?"

Ketiganya sontak menoleh begitu seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing memanggil nama mereka.

"Armin?!"

"Hai semua, hehehe" gumam Armin cengengesan. Kapas dengan prester menempel pada pipi kirinya. Sepertinya ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Christa mundur ke belakang punggung Mikasa.

"Kau mau apa kesini, Armin? Bagaimana lukamu? Bagaimana dengan Annie?"

"Ah, sudah tidak apa-apa kok, lukaku hanya lecet dan sedikit lebam di pipi. Aku juga sudah ke rumah sakit memeriksakan perutku, dan tidak apa-apa," jawab Armin tenang.

Sasha dan Mikasa saling pandang dengan ekspresi yang agak canggung. Sedangkan Christa, ia memilih diam di belakang punggung Mikasa, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ah, Christa," panggil Armin, sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha mengintip wajah gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Ah, eh? A… ada apa?" Tanya Christa dengan sedikit canggung, sambil berusaha tetap ceria seperti biasa. Yah, walau begitu, tetap saja terasa aneh bagi Mikasa. Christa sama sekali tidak pintar ber-akting.

"Umm… terima kasih ya atas bantuanmu selama ini. Yah, berkat kamu yang selalu menyemangati aku, aku jadi berani untuk berbuat dan jujur pada perasaanku. Umm… sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha menyatakan perasaanku padanya," kata Armin sambil tersenyum hangat

Diam. Ketiga gadis itu hanya diam seribu bahasa. Terlebih Mikasa, walau tenang, tapi keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ia berusaha menoleh kebelakang, mengintip apakah Christa masih baik-baik saja dibelakangnya. Tapi ia cukup canggung untuk melakukan itu.

"Ah!" Armin merogoh saku celananya dengan wajah berbinar, kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu pada mereka bertiga.

"Aku sudah membeli jimat cinta," katanya sambil menunjukkan jimat berwarna merah hati itu. "Semoga aku berhasil memberikannya. Yosh! Aku akan berusaha!" kata laki-laki itu dengan semangat. Wajah cerianya sangat jelas terpancar, disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang putih kala itu.

"Ah? Wah benarkah? Kau sangat hebat Armin! Akhirnya kau berani juga!" Tiba-tiba saja Christa tampak semangat dan ceria mendengar pernyataan Armin. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan lelaki berambut pirang itu, dengan pancaran mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sasha hampir terpekik. Ia memandang Mikasa yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu hanya terdiam, tetapi ekspresinya menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada kawannya yang bertingkah laku sedikit aneh. Bukan. Sangat aneh.

"Iya, Christa. Aku akan berusaha dengan keras. Terima kasih ya," balas Armin dengan lembut. Christa mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau pasti berhasil! Lihatlah betapa gagahnya kamu tadi ketika menolong Annie. Sangat romantis, bukan? Annie pasti hatinya luluh dan jatuh cinta padamu. Hahaha beruntung sekali Annie bisa mendapatkan cowok sebaik dan sepintar kamu, Armin. Para cewek pasti cemburu pada Annie, begitu pula para cowok pasti gigit jari melihat Annie bergandengan tangan denganmu. Kalian cocok sekali! Wah wah, bertambah satu nih pasangan tercocok di kelas kita, hahaha. Pasti akan seru nih. Mungkin ketika acara pasangan terpopuler di festival sekolah, kalian bisa menjadi juara. Wah, pasti mengasyikan ya. Aku juga harus turut berbahagia. Aku juga harus…"

"Tes."

"Tes…"

Christa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat. Ia tak dapat menahannya. Hatinya rapuh. Sekuat apapun ia menahan, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, tetap saja, air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Padahal ia sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan menangis, padahal ia sudah berjanji akan turut berbahagia. Tapi tidak, hatinya tetap saja, rasanya tercabik.

"Christa, kau menangis?"

"Tch!" Gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, kemudian tak sengaja menabrak Armin sedikit.

"Auch!" Ah Christa—"

Gadis itu tak menggubriskan, dan dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga kuil. Berlari. Menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkan itu. Menyembunyikan perasaan pilu dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Christa!" Teriak Sasha sambil mengejar sahabatnya. Mikasa berusaha mencegahnya, tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa dicegah sekarang. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu dengan cepat menuruni tangga kuil, mengejar gadis mungil itu yang pasti perasaannya hancur. Tak punya pilihan lain, Mikasa pun ikut mengejar kedua sahabatnya itu.

"…Kau bodoh, Armin," bisik Mikasa sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian.

"Eh… ada apa sebenarnya…" bisik Armin dalam balutan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Christa….!" Teriak Sasha sekuat tenaga. Kini mereka berada di halaman belakang kuil, yang penuh dengan pohon dan semak-semak. Dan mereka kehilangan jejak sahabatnya disana.

"Christaa! Dimana kau?" teriak Sasha lagi, memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Jangan menjadi bodoh, Christa! Keluarlah!" Kini Mikasa yang berteriak, sambil berusaha memasuki barisan pohon-pohon disana, mencari-cari sahabatnya. "Tolonglah Christa, ini sudah malam!"

Dengan penuh kenekatan, Sasha menerobos pohon dan semak-semak disana. Tangannya penuh lecet dan kotoran, tapi ia tak menggubris. Mikasa mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

"Christa kau dimana…?" Teriak Mikasa sambil berlari menerobos semak belukar.

"Christ!" Pekik Sasha. Kakinya penuh dengan lumpur, demi mencari sahabatnya itu, yang kini pasti sedang meringkuh tak berdaya, entah dimana. Akhirnya, langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka pada sebuah danau. Danau yang tenang. Bunyi gemericik air sedikit memecah keheningan disana. Airnya yang tenang dan bening tampak berkilau di malam itu, memantulkan cahaya bintang yang berhamburan diatasnya.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat bercucuran, mereka berdua terdiam terpaku beberapa detik melihat keindahan danau yang ada di depan mereka.

"Christ? Kau disana?" bisik Mikasa. Matanya masih mencari-cari sosok mungil itu, diantara cahaya putih rembulan.

"Hey Christa keluarlah!" Teriak Sasha sambil berlari menelusuri danau. Ia berlari dan BRAK! Badannya tersungkur diantara kerikil. "Duh.." rintihnya.

"Sasha!" Pekik Mikasa dan segera menghampiri gadis berambut merah bata yang kini tengah meringis.

"Hiks… aku kesal…" gumam Sasha sambil berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa? Kenapa mesti Christa… Christa itu gadis yang baik, mengapa ia tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi… Aku kesal sekali, tapi tidak tahu mesti menyalahkan siapa, hiks…" Pekik Sasha.

Mikasa hanya menunduk. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Cinta memang agak sulit, bukan? Entahlah, kita tak akan pernah tahu siapa yang salah dalam percintaan. Entah siapa musuh kita. Entah siapa yang membuat kita kalut dan menangis. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Karena, cinta telah menutup pintu kebencian kita. Mungkin itu yang dikatakan orang-orang. Love is blind," bisik Mikasa. Ia sendiri, sejujurnya masih tak mengerti apa itu cinta.

"Mungkin kau benar. Hiks… mengapa Christa… kasihan dia… Hiks… CHRISTA DIMANA KAU?!" Teriak Sasha sekuat tenaga.

Entah sejak dari kapan, sinar bulan terasa redup. Malam kala itu menjadi lebih gelap, dan tiba-tiba saja butir-bitiran air jatuh membasahi mereka berdua. Semakin lama, semakin deras.

"Eh? Tiba-tiba hujan?!" Pekik Sasha.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita belum menemukan Christa! Dimana dia? Christ?!"

Kedua sahabat itu saling pandang. Kepala mereka diguyur hujan deras yang sangat dingin. Dengan wajah yang kusut dan penuh kekhawatiran yang mendalam, mereka berdua pun berteriak di tepi danau yang kini diserbu rintikan hujan.

"Christa kau dimana?!"

Sasha sudah kehabisan tenaganya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan, ditambah luka pada kakinya, benar-benar tak bisa membuatnya berjalan sendirian. Untunglah, temannya yang berambut hitam legam dengan scraft merahnya yang sudah basah kuyup, masih cukup kuat berjalan, merangkul tubuhnya hingga sampai di penginapan.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar penginapan tak bisa melepas pandangan mereka dari kedua orang yang tertatih-tatih, dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah.

"Kita tidak menemukan Christa… bagaimana ini… harus jawab apa jika guru menanyakan? Harus jawab apa jika orang tuanya menelepon?" isak Sasha sambil tertatih-tatih.

"Jangan berpikir begitu! Kita pasti menemukannya. Setelah ini aku akan minta pertolongan," jawab Mikasa sambil berusaha menaiki anak tangga, menuju kamar mereka. Butuh waktu bagi mereka untuk menuju kamar mereka, padahal hanya di lantai dua.

"Akhirnya sampai," bisik Mikasa ia segera memutar gagang pintu, mencoba masuk dan ingin segera menikmati kasur yang empuk serta selimut yang hangat. Ia pun memasuki kamar, sambil menggopoh Sasha.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian pulang," sapa seorang gadis dari kamar mereka. Gadis yang familiar, berambut pucat panjang, dengan mata tosca yang besar. Gadis yang mereka cari semalaman sampai bedan lecet dan kehujanan, kini duduk manis sambil menyesap teh melati di kamar.

"Christa?!" Pekik keduanya, bersamaan.

"Kalian darimana saja? Duh, sampai kehujanan begini. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya gadis mungil itu. Keduanya masih melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Christ, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasha.

"Hey, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Badanmu sampai penuh lecet dan lumpur begini. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Christa sambil mengambilkan keduanya handuk.

"… Kita melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh…" bisik Mikasa dingin.

Sejam kemudian, kedua sahabat Christa sudah segar kembali, dengan tubuh hangat terbalut baju tebal dan kini mereka bertiga sibuk menyesap teh manis yang sangat melegakan perasaan mereka. Rasa yang melepaskan dari rasa sakit dan kebingungan yang baru saja mereka alami tadi.

"Umm… Jadi, Christa… Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, perasaanmu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Mikasa pelan. Christa menunduk, tapi ekspresinya sangat tenang.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah agak tenang. Memang tadi sempat agak kacau sih hehe. Perasaanku masih agak sedikit pilu, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Armin tak menoleh padaku," Christa meletakkan cangkir putihnya diatas meja. "Tapi yah, aku mencintai Armin. Sampai sekarang, masih mencintainya."

Sasha dan Mikasa masih terdiam. Christa menarik nafas.

"Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang kuat. Itu adalah cita-citaku dari dulu. Yah mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit cengengku. Tapi setidaknya aku tegar. Aku harus tegar oleh apapun yang menghadangku. Walaupun itu masalah cinta sekalipun. Aku benar kan?" Lanjut Christa sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar dan sangat cerah, membuat kedua sahabatnya ikut tersenyum bahagia. Mereka benar-benar kagum atas ketegaran hati gadis itu.

Mikasa dan Sasha berhamburan memeluk Christa, dan gadis mungil itu membalas pelukan mereka dengan hangat.

"Jangan khawatir Christa, kami akan selalu ada untukmu, dan akan selalu mendukungmu. We love you, Christa!"

Christa tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan hangat yang menyeruak dalam dadanya, menyembuhkan hatinya yang terluka.

"I love you most," bisiknya.


End file.
